


Bath Time Fun

by superchelchel



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Incest, Kaulitzcest - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Sibling Incest, Tokio Hotel - Freeform, Top Tom, Twincest, Yaoi, bottom bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superchelchel/pseuds/superchelchel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill goes searching for his twin and fun ensues. summary sucks a little. Kaulitzcest/Twincest, BXB Boy X Boy Yaoi. Don't like don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Version 1

“Tom...Tomi, where are you?” shouted a frantic Bill who was currently in a frenzy searching the house in hope of finding his elusive twin brother.  
Eventually he had searched the majority of their home, everywhere except for his bedroom and the bathroom, Bill considered this for a moment before deciding to hedge his bets and opted to look in the bathroom on the off chance that Tom may be there. Approaching the bathroom he could hear the sound of running water coming from within, finally relieved at finding his brother he politely knocked once and waited for a reply, “it’s open” came a shout from Tom, opening the door slightly he poked his head around the door frame, “what’s up Bill” Tom asked casually.  
“I couldn’t find you, was worried” Bill said stepping inside the room.  
He spoke softly knowing how panicked Bill becomes when he can’t find his twin is “Oh Bill come here, I’m sorry I couldn’t here you for the running water, I didn’t mean to make you worry” pulling him into a hug trying to calm him down.  
“Sorry Tom, I’m just being stupid, I thought you’d left me on my own”  
“I wouldn’t, no couldn’t do that to you ever; you mean the world to me” gently brushing his cheek trying to sooth his younger brother.  
Bill nodded, feeling stupid that he ever doubted Tom would go and leave him alone, “I’ll just go and leave you to your bath” standing up to leave, but before he had the chance to walk away Tom reached out quickly grabbing his hand.  
“There’s no need to go...why don’t you stay and have a bath with me, then we can watch a movie together, ok” it wasn't unusual for the twins to have a bath together, even now they were older.  
Bill nodded before he started to shuck off his clothing, climbing slowly into the warm water, sitting opposite in between Tom’s legs, Tom slowly began washing Bill’s hair, making sure he got no suds in his eyes, the feeling of Tom’s hands in his hair was slowly relaxing him making him forget about his earlier worries. Seeing this Tom then began to wash his back and stomach, making sure to cover every pale inch of him, eventually he gently rinsed of all the soap. Playfully Bill picked up a mound of bubbles and placed it on Tom’s head, in revenge Tom put some on Bill’s nose, this started an all out bubble fight, eventually water and bubbles were flying everywhere, once everything died down all that could be heard was the sound of their giggles, stopping his giggles momentarily “you realize that your mopping up Tom” Bill spoke before erupting into another giggle fit, noticing that there was still some bubbles on his cheek Tom lent in until their faces were mere inches apart and swiped them away, looking into his younger twins eyes he seemed to be drawn in, unable to look away from the gorgeous brown orbs, he slowly lowered his gaze to bills lips, he wondered what it would be like to kiss those pink lips to look into those beautiful chocolate eyes whilst he was making love to him whilst having his name repeatedly fall from that sweet mouth, Tom quickly snapped his mind back to reality, no these thoughts were wrong sick even, but why was his little brother having this effect on him, quickly shifting his gaze back up to Bills eyes again. A small blush began to creep along bills feminine features, he didn’t know what was happening but he too seemed unable to look away as there was something captivating about his intense gaze, his thoughts were likewise filled of similar thoughts of what it would be like to be kissed by tom, he was the first to break the trance looking away for fear that tom would see his true feelings through his eyes not knowing that Tom felt the same, that was his nightmare that Tom would find out about his sordid secret, his lust for his brother and not just that but his twin brother which made it worse,  
Tom saw what he took to be hurt in his brothers eyes “Bill what is it, what’s wrong”   
Bill shook his head “it’s nothing tom, waters getting cold and I want to watch a movie” he said changing the subject as he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist then walked into his bedroom where he quickly dried of and got changed into some loose trousers and shirt, he walked down to the living room and proceeded to sift through the DVDs until he found a movie he knew they’d both enjoy.  
Tom meanwhile sat confused as to what was with bills strange behavior; he decided to give bill some time until his defenses was down before he would broach the subject, he pulled the plug and got out of the now stone cold water, he hurriedly dried of and slipped into some baggy trousers and shirt then made his way downstairs to bill who now sat on the sofa popcorn in one hand and remote in the other, he looked up at tom and smiled childishly “I made us popcorn” he said happily before shoveling a handful into his mouth and hitting play as Tom sat beside him and likewise took a handful as he chuckled at Bill “you know it amazes me how you can scoff food like a Hoover and never put an ounce of weight on”  
Bill stuck his tongue out “just because you’re jealous of my beauty” he replied playfully then shoveled yet more popcorn into his mouth  
Tom snorted “you believe what you want” he shuffled closer to Bill and put an arm around him like he usually does when they watch movies together. Bill snuggled into Toms side as he continued to watch the movie and put away the popcorn quicker than Tom until it was all gone, he looked at the bowl expectantly as if it would magically refill itself, Tom noticed and laughed lightly “what’s wrong Billa, it isn't going to refill itself you know” Bill pouted at that “I know, will you get me more”   
Tom thought for a moment and decided to use this to his advantage “on one condition”  
Bill nodded “anything Tomi”   
Tom had to fight to keep a smirk of his face “you tell me what was wrong earlier and don’t say anything as I know you far too well”  
Bills face fell he knew there was no point in denying it now tom knew there was something but he didn’t exactly want to come clean either “it’s nothing you need to worry over” he hoped that would satisfy tom but knew deep down it would not do  
Tom looked at him unimpressed by the answer “but I do worry because it’s affecting you Billa and that’s something I need to know about so I can help you”  
Bill lowered his head not wanting to look at Tom but also in shame “trust me you can’t help me, no one can help me”  
“That’s rubbish Bill as I can help you if only you tell me”  
“You can’t help and trust me you don’t want to know what’s bugging me; you’d hate me if you knew”  
Tom couldn’t understand what bill as getting at “I’d never hate you, you mean the world to me”  
“You would and you mean the world to me to that’s why I can’t tell you”  
“Bill just tell me, take a chance and trust me” he looked at Bill pleadingly as he really wanted to know so he could help him. Bill sighed and knew he’d have to come clean otherwise tom would never let it go but at the same time he knew he was about to lose his twin for good “I love you Tom”  
“Yes and I love you to as your my brother so just tell me what’s wrong”  
Bill shook his head and tried to fight the tears “n-no you don’t understand, I don’t just love you like I should, I’m in love with you as more than a brother and I know what you’re thinking I’m disgusting and I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted me to leave and never have anything more to do with me” he quietened down and let the tears slide down his cheek as he waited for Toms reaction fully expecting him to explode or hit him.  
Tom sat there in shock taking it all in, did he really hear that right his Bill was in love with him, his heart did leaps of joy as he thought he was alone with his feelings, he reached up but withdrew his hand temporarily when Bill flinched, he reached back up and slowly caressed Bills cheek “Bill I would never hurt you you know that, why didn’t you tell me sooner”  
Bill flinched as he saw Tom reach up fully expecting to feel the sting across his skin to feel tom strike him but was more than surprised when toms warm hand stroked his cheek, he leaned into the touch and tried to calm himself down “b-because how could I tell you that I was madly in love with you, its sick and wrong tom its incest and I could never risk our relationship”  
Tom lifted Bills head gently to look at him and wiped away the tears in bills eyes “Bill look at me do I look mad or even put off by what you’ve just told me” that got a small shake of bills head as a response “exactly and do you know something I don’t care what stigma or labels are attached to it because I am in love with you also and thought you could never return my feelings but it looks like we were both proven wrong”  
Bills heart soared at what he was hearing, he couldn’t believe it it was like a dream yet was real “we were, how silly we’ve both been, we have been on the same wavelength like always yet totally missed all the signs”  
Tom leant in slowly almost tentatively and pressed his lips to Bill,  
Bill let his eyes slip shut and nervously kissed back letting tom take the lead,  
Sensing Bills willingness he pushed his lips more firmly against Bills but kept the kiss sweet eventually pulling back slowly a fraction “h-how about we forget the movie and take this elsewhere” he spoke softly with a glint in his eye that could of been love or lust or even both. Bill eagerly nodded and switched the TV and DVD off while Tom stood and took Bills hand in his puling him towards his room not bothering with the door considering they lived together and had no guests over, he guided him to the bed and sat him down then stripped himself of his own shirt and trousers tossing them to the floor never taking his eyes of Bill who also couldn’t take his eyes of Tom watching his every move, Tom moved towards Bill and pulled his shirt up and off then slowly traced his hand over Bill chest and stomach feeling every inch of his skin knowing he could now, he felt Bill shiver lightly under his touch and smirked before pushing him to lay down then moved to straddle his hips making sure to keep his groin away from Bills as he leant down to bite and suck at his neck enticing a delicious moan from the body beneath him as he created a visible mark “tut tut looks like someone’s going to have to conceal that away from prying eyes, that is unless you want everyone to see you now belong to someone”  
Bill let out a small whine “Tom no, no more marks”  
Tom smirked at him “and why not, it shows your mine”  
Bill playfully stuck his tongue out not being able to come up with an answer to that. Tom just snorted and went back to teasing his neck slowly moving down kissing every inch finding all of Bills sensitive spots, he stopped at his chest to suck and swirl his tongue around one of his nipples whilst teasing the other with his hand enticing yet more moans from him.   
Bill lifted his hips trying to seek some friction “T-Tomi please”  
Tom held his hips down earning a whine from Bill, he looked up at him “patience little brother” he kissed down his chest to his hips, he stopped above his crotch and hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and slowly slid them down releasing Bills erection causing him to hiss as cold air hit his cock, he took hold of his cock and pumped it a few times before leaning down and licked at the tip tasting the pre-come that had gathered there, he began to slowly take Bill into his mouth whilst holding his hips down preventing him from bucking up. Bill wound his hand into tom’s hair gripping it as he felt pleasure run through his body. Tom licked everywhere he could manage before pulling up and licking at his slit earning more moans from him, he continued to tease his cock for a while longer then began bobbing and sucking him into his mouth, he sped and started to deep throat him as well as hum around him.  
Bills grip tightened further and he tried to buck up even though tom was holding his hips causing him to let out a small whine followed by a moan “T-Tomi close, going t-to cum”  
Tom hummed and kept sucking Bill until he felt Bill still completely and warm liquid fill his mouth, he swallowed what he could then pulled away and wiped his mouth “mm Bill you taste delicious”  
Bill lay panting after his orgasm, he blushed at that “eww Tom why”  
Tom smirked “because I wanted to taste you” he leant in and kissed Bill sweetly.  
Bill broke away and pulled a face “I can taste it, it’s unpleasant and I can’t believe you swallowed it”  
Tom chuckled “on the contrary it’s you so it’s sweet. That aside the best is yet to come”  
Bill looked up at him eyes full of lust.  
Tom reached into the draw and pulled out a tube of lube, he opened the cap and poured a liberal amount onto his fingers the tossed the tube to one side “you sure about this”  
Bill nodded “yes”  
Tom slowly pushed a finger into bill and began to work it in and out of him before adding a second “relax bill it’ll make it easier”  
Bill did as he was told and tried to relax as he felt the burn of being stretched.  
Tom worked him for a while then began to stretch and scissor him for a while then added a third and forth repeating the process all the while keeping his eyes on Bill making sure he was okay, once he was satisfied that Bill was prepped enough he removed his fingers and quickly slicked his cock up with lube then positioned himself at his entrance, he looked down at Bill “you sure about this, I know this is your first time, you can back out if you want”  
Bill smiled up at him and gently cupped his cheek “I’m sure Tomi, surer than I’ve ever been about anything, I want to do this with you want you to be my first. Are you sure Tomi” he was sure but that didn’t stop him being scared or nervous which showed in his eyes.  
Tom reached to his cheek and held Bills hands in his own “I’m certain this is what I want, I want you Bill all of you. Whatever happens I’m here through it for you” he put bills hand down and interlaced their fingers together, he began to slowly push into Bill immediately stopping when he felt and saw Bill tense and he saw tears forming “it’s alright Billa just relax and it’ll go away” he kissed away the tears as he resumed pushing into him almost agonizingly slowly as he didn’t want to hurt Bill more than he already was, he finally stopped once he was fully inside Bill and waited for him to adjust.  
Bill tried his best to focus on Tom’s words and relax as he felt him push inside his body stretching him wider than any fingers could have prepared him for, he tried his best to ignore the pain and burning, he breathed deeply and continued to relax then opened his eyes looking into Tom’s gorgeous brown eyes “I’m okay now”  
Tom leant down and kissed Bill lovingly as he pulled out then gently pushed back in slowly building a rhythm up and giving Bill the time to get used to it all. He kissed Tom back and eventually the pain faded away and Bill felt only pleasure run through his body, he wrapped his legs around tom’s waist and started to rock back meeting Tom’s thrusts and moaning loudly in pleasure “T-Tomi more p-please” Tom obliged and picked up the pace going faster and harder into Bill “g-god Billa your s-so t-tight, wonderfully s-so” he shifted his hips slightly and knew he’d hit that wonderful bundle of nerves when bill practically screamed in pleasure and begged for tom to do it again, he repeatedly hit Bills spot earning him more moans. Bill couldn’t believe that the pleasure running through his body would off followed the pain he had previously felt, when Tom had hit his spot it overwhelmed his senses, he could feel the feeling of his oncoming orgasm building and knew he wouldn’t last much longer “T-Tomi” Tom looked into his eyes and knew exactly what Bill meant, he leant down and kissed him passionately as he continued to thrust into his twin, he managed until he felt Bills walls contracting around him and felt the splatter of cum paint his chest, that was enough to push him over the edge, he pushed into Bill and came hard filling him with hot cum Bill milking him of every last drop as he panted out his twins name. He slowly pulled out and laid beside him panting hard, he turned his head and looked at Bill who was looking at Tom with what he made out to be love and also fear in his eyes, fear of rejection, he shuffled closer and pulled Bill into his arms “you okay”  
Once done Bill also laid panting looking at Tom in fear that he would reject him now, call him a freak or something, he tensed when tom pulled him but immediately relaxed into the hold, he nodded “I’m fine, you okay”  
Tom smiled warmly at him “I’m better than okay” he kissed Bills forehead then went to get up only to stop when he felt a hand grab his arm, he turned to look at Bill who now looked petrified  
“D-dont leave me, please”  
Tom gently caressed his cheek “never I love you too much, I’m only going to the bathroom to get something to clean us with”  
That must have sufficed for Bill as he let go of Toms arm and relaxed   
Tom hurried to the bathroom and got a damp cloth, he cleaned himself up then went back into the bedroom and cleaned Bill up, he returned the cloth to the bathroom then went and got in bed beside Bill.  
Bill thanked tom then snuggled up to him resting his head on tom’s chest. Tom wrapped his arms around his younger twin and started to idly play with his hair “just so you know I’d never leave you as you are the love of my life, you’re not just a one night thing Bill you are a rest of my life thing and I hope you feel the same way too”  
Bill looked up at Tom and smiled happily “you’re the love of my life also, you my soul mate always and forever and I love you more than words could ever say” he leant up and kissed him chastely then snuggled back up to him, he laid there enjoying the comfortable silence save for the constant thump of toms heartbeat “should we tell the G’s” he murmured quietly  
Tom who was enjoying the afterglow and cuddles hummed then realized what was said and looked down at Bill “what about us?”  
Bill nodded “yes they should know then we can be ourselves around them”  
Tom chuckled “Billa we’ve always been us around them both but I know what you mean and I think we can trust them to know but let’s leave it a while so we can get our new relationship settled first”  
Bill nodded “okay Tomi” he tried his best to stifle a yawn but couldn’t  
Tom smiled down at him “you’re tired you should sleep now”  
Bill shook his head “I’m not tiered, don’t need any sleep”  
Tom knew what was bugging Bill “don’t fret I’ll still be here in the morning and the morning after and the one after that also, how many more times do I need to say that I will never leave you”  
Bill nodded “okay I guess I am a little sleepy” he closed his eyes and relaxed under Tom’s touch as he slowly drifted off to sleep content that everything was going to be better than okay.


	2. Version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly different version of the first chapter.

“Tom...Tomi, where are you?” shouted a frantic Bill who was currently in a frenzy searching the house in hope of finding his elusive twin brother.  
Eventually he had searched the majority of their home, everywhere except for his bedroom and the bathroom, Bill considered this for a moment before deciding to hedge his bets and opted to look in the bathroom on the off chance that Tom may be there. Approaching the bathroom he could hear the sound of running water coming from within, finally relieved at finding his brother he politely knocked once and waited for a reply, “it’s open” came a shout from Tom, opening the door slightly he poked his head around the door frame, “what’s up Bill” Tom asked casually.  
“I couldn’t find you, was worried” Bill said stepping inside the room.  
He spoke softly knowing how panicked Bill becomes when he can’t find his twin is “Oh Bill come here, I’m sorry I couldn’t here you for the running water, I didn’t mean to make you worry” pulling him into a hug trying to calm him down.  
“Sorry Tom, I’m just being stupid, I thought you’d left me on my own”  
“I wouldn’t, no couldn’t do that to you ever; you mean the world to me” gently brushing his cheek trying to sooth his younger brother.  
Bill nodded, feeling stupid that he ever doubted Tom would go and leave him alone, “I’ll just go and leave you to your bath” standing up to leave, but before he had the chance to walk away Tom reached out quickly grabbing his hand.  
“There’s no need to go...why don’t you stay and have a bath with me, then we can watch a movie together, ok” it wasn’t unusual for the twins to have a bath together, even now they were older.  
Bill nodded before he started to shuck off his clothing, climbing slowly into the warm water, sitting opposite in between Tom’s legs, Tom slowly began washing Bill’s hair, making sure he got no suds in his eyes, the feeling of Tom’s hands in his hair was slowly relaxing him making him forget about his earlier worries. Seeing this Tom then began to wash his back and stomach, making sure to cover every pale inch of him, eventually he gently rinsed of all the soap. Playfully Bill picked up a mound of bubbles and placed it on Tom’s head, in revenge Tom put some on Bill’s nose, this started an all out bubble fight, eventually water and bubbles were flying everywhere, once everything died down all that could be heard was the sound of their giggles, stopping his giggles momentarily “you realize that your mopping up Tom” Bill spoke before erupting into another giggle fit, noticing that there was still some bubbles on his cheek Tom lent in until their faces were mere inches apart and swiped them away, looking into his younger twins eyes he seemed to be drawn in, unable to look away from the gorgeous brown orbs, he slowly lowered his gaze to Bills lips, he wondered what it would be like to kiss those pink lips to look into those beautiful chocolate eyes whilst he was making love to him whilst having his name repeatedly fall from that sweet mouth, Tom quickly snapped his mind back to reality, no these thoughts were wrong sick even, but why was his little brother having this effect on him, quickly shifting his gaze back up to Bills eyes again.   
A small blush began to creep along Bills feminine features, he didn’t know what was happening but he too seemed unable to look away as there was something captivating about his intense gaze, his thoughts were likewise filled of similar thoughts of what it would be like to be kissed by tom,he began to slowly close the inches between their faces until they were mere centimeters apart, he could feel Toms breath ghosting over his mouth his heart was beating so hard he was sure he could hear it,   
This was too much for Tom he could feel himself slowly losing control until he couldn't help but close the small gap and place his lips to Bills, it was a chaste kiss it felt so natural so right, Bills eyes widened in shock, Tom upon realizing what he'd done pulled back, ''urm bill... I urm…Didn't mean to…I'm sorry...I'll go'' Tom got up to go but before he could bill pulled him back down,   
''Tom... Don't go. Please'' eyes pleading with him to stay,   
Tom lowered his head and just sat there in silence, listening to him, he couldn't bear to look at him, he'd just ruined everything for sure how would he be forgiven for kissing his own brother for crying out loud,   
''Tom, look at me'' Bill went to tilt Toms head up to look at him and was shocked when he flinched, surly he didn't think he was going to hit him did he, ''Tom look at me, please'' tears began to roll down his cheek he couldn't bear the thought that his brother thought he'd hit him and hated him,   
Upon hearing Bills sobs he looked up, god he was such a fool he should have known Bill wouldn't do something that cruel to him and now being the jerk he was he'd reduced him to tears, he scooped Bill into his arms rubbing a soothing hand up his back but at the same held him tight for fear If he didn't he'd leave and never come back slowly Bills crying subsided enough For him to speak, ''please don't ever think I'd hit you for something like that and don't say you’re sorry, because I'm not'' with that said he lent in and kissed him sloppily, clearly nervous and inexperienced, slowly Tom responded and depended the kiss, swiping his tongue over Bills lips asking for entrance, wrapping his arms round Bills tiny waist, Bill in turn placed his arms round Toms neck, and kissed back with as much force shyly obliging he let Tom roam his mouth slowly gaining more confidence Bill began to explore Tom's mouth this continued for a while eventually both broke for air gasping, Tom was the first to speak. ''You don't realize how long I've wanted to do that for'' ''me too, I was scared if I said anything I'd lose you and that's a risk I just couldn't take, I don't know what I'd do if you ever left me''   
''look at us two, were a right pair of idiots, why don't we move this to the bedroom'' Tom replied His voice husky and full of lust, and with that Tom captured Bills mouth In a heat searing kiss before picking his soon to be lover up, making his younger twin yelp in surprise, not caring about the trail of water behind them,   
once inside Bills room Tom gently placed bill on the bed before crawling onto the bed and atop of Bill then he began a fresh assault on his mouth, teeth and tongues clashed in a battle for dominance which Tom quickly won, what with being more experienced and dominating, pulling slightly on Toms lip ring with his teeth Bill invoked a quiet moan from his older twin, Tom pulled away to a dissatisfied whine, he slowly began kissing a trail down his jaw line before nipping at Bills neck earning a moan, moving away he moved downwards onto his nipples starting off with his left gently nipping, biting and swirling his tongue around it whilst playing with the other one with his hand, before switching and repeating the same process all the while earning a continues stream of moans and whimpers from bill, after a while Tom pulled away and continued nipping and kissing his way south, reaching his destination and without a moment’s hesitation he engulfed bill hot organ in his mouth making him moan and quickly buck up at the sudden heat, making Tom choke, "sorry, couldn't help it" Tom looked up removing his mouth to stop his twins apology "Don't be, I understand" and with that Tom went back to work deepthroating him, Bill was lost in the pleasure he was receiving, he knew he would not last much longer at this rate as he could feel the familiar sensation rising from deep within him "T-Tom... Can't last" was all he could manage whilst Tom continued until he felt Bill spasm realizing himself in Tom's mouth, Who swallowed as much as he could manage before pulling away, licking up anything he had missed,   
"that was.." Panted bill,   
"bad, good" Tom supplied,   
"I was going to say amazing, could it get any better" Bill grinned at Tom, earning a smirk back,   
"want to find out just how good it can get" with that Tom reaches inside the bedside drawer and pulled out a small tube, Bill raised a questioning eyebrow at him, but as soon as Tom squirted some of the substance on his fingers Bill quickly caught up to what was about to happen, "Bill you sure you want to continue" Bill nodded in response, with that Tom slid a finger inside him causing Bill to wiggle a little at it, and slowly moved around before adding another digit, making Bill hiss at the slight burn, slowly he began scissoring them , suddenly Bill yelled out in pleasure, Tom smirked knowing exactly what he'd just hit, before long another was added, once he was sure Bill was prepared enough he removed his fingers which bill whimpered at the loss "don't worry you'll get something better soon" Bill watched him transfixed as Tom squeezed a liberal amount of Iube onto his hand and slowly coated his cock in the substance releasing a few moans as he did so, once he was slicked up enough he positioned himself against Bills entrance "last chance, you sure about this it's not too late to back out you know" "I know, I want this, always have always will" Bill spoke softly before pulling Tom into a passionate kiss full of nothing but love and affection, Tom returned it gladly and using it as a distraction he began to slowly push into Bill immediately stopping when he felt and saw Bill tense and he saw tears forming “it’s alright Billa just relax and it’ll get better I promise” he kissed away the tears as he resumed pushing into him almost agonizingly slowly as he didn’t want to hurt Bill more than he already was doing, he finally stopped once he was fully inside Bill and waited for him to adjust.  
Bill focused on Tom’s words and relax as he felt him push inside his body stretching him wider than any fingers could have prepared him for, he tried his hardest to ignore the pain and burning as he was stretched to accommodate Tom’s erection, he breathed deeply and continued to relax then opened his eyes looking into Tom’s gorgeous brown eyes “I’m okay now”  
Tom leaned down and kissed Bill lovingly as he pulled out then gently pushed back in slowly building a rhythm up and giving Bill the time to get used to it all.   
He kissed Tom back and eventually the pain faded away and bill felt only pleasure run through his body, he wrapped his legs around Tom’s waist and started to rock back meeting Tom’s thrusts and moaning loudly in pleasure “T-Tomi more p-please”   
Tom obliged and picked up the pace going faster and harder into Bill “oh g-god Billa this I-is amazing, y-your amazing” he shifted his hips slightly and knew he’d hit that wonderful bundle of nerves when Bill practically screamed in pleasure and begged for Tom to do it again, he repeatedly hit Bills spot earning him more moans and pants of his name which was more wonderful sounding than he could of ever imagined.   
Bill couldn’t believe that the pleasure running through his body would off followed the pain and discomfort that he had previously felt, when Tom had hit his spot it overwhelmed his senses, he could feel the feeling of his orgasm building and knew he wouldn’t last much longer “T-Tomi I-I’m close n-now”   
Tom looked into his eyes wanting to get lost in them forever, he leant down and kissed him passionately as he continued to thrust into his twin, he lasted until he felt Bill contracting around him and felt the hot wetness of cum hit his chest, that was what pushed him over the edge, he shoved into Bill and came hard filling him with his hot cum, Bill milking him of every last drop as he panted out his twins name. Once done he slowly pulled out and laid beside him panting hard, he turned his head and looked at Bill who was looking at Tom with what he made out to be love and also a hint of fear in his eyes, fear of rejection of being shoved away, of being a one time thing and no more, he shuffled closer and pulled Bill into his arms “I love you Bill and what we did won’t change that only strengthen it”  
Once done Bill also laid panting looking at Tom in fear that he would reject him now, call him a freak or something, he tensed when tom pulled him but immediately relaxed into the hold, he nodded “I love you to Tomi”  
Tom smiled warmly at him, he kissed Bills forehead then went to get up only to stop when he felt a hand grab his arm, he turned to look at Bill who now looked petrified  
“D-dont leave me, please”  
Tom gently caressed his cheek “I’m not leaving you, I’m only going to the bathroom to get something to clean us with”  
That settled Bill as he let go of Toms arm and relaxed.   
Tom walked to the bathroom and got a damp cloth, he cleaned himself up then went into the bedroom and cleaned Bill up, he put the cloth back in the bathroom then went and got in bed under the covers beside Bill.  
Bill thanked for cleaning him then snuggled up to him when he got in bed; he rested his head on tom’s chest. Tom wrapped his arms around his younger twin and started to idly play with his hair “just so you know I’m never leaving you as you’re the love of my life, you’re not just a one night stand Bill, I’m hoping this is this start of the rest of our lives as a couple”  
Bill looked up at Tom and smiled happily “you my soul mate and I love you more than words could ever say so I promise to be by your side forever” he leant up and kissed him chastely then snuggled back up to him, he laid there enjoying the comfortable silence save for the constant thump of toms heartbeat “should we tell the G’s about this development, I mean that way we can be all lovey dovey even when with them” he murmured quietly  
Tom who was enjoying the afterglow and holding his twin and now lover hummed in response then upon realising what Bill said he looked down at him “Billa we’ve always been us around them both, I mean your forever all over me. If it settles your thoughts I think we can trust them to know so the answers yes we should tell them” Bill nodded “okay Tomi” he tried his best to stifle a yawn but couldn’t  
Tom smiled down at him “you’re tired you should sleep now”  
Bill shook his head “I’m not tiered, I don’t need any sleep”  
Tom looked at him “don’t make me force you to sleep”  
Bill nodded “okay you win which is rare sop be thankful, I guess I will go to sleep” he closed his eyes and relaxed in Tom’s arms instantly drifting of to sleep happy and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's finally done, feel free to share what you think. I may continue it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to finish this for some time and here it finally is.  
> Chapter one is the first version as I made the mistake of writing it on numerous devices.  
> Feel free to comment. should I continue? maybe add the G's (perhaps in a relationship?) or even add Mpreg?


End file.
